


A Game With Stakes

by Nesfweh (Apocryphist)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Everyone's bi, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strip Poker, Threesome - F/M/M, but just a little bit, everyone's a switch, except they aren't actually playing sabacc so it's more like strip chess, light dom/sub stuff going on, pre-tros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocryphist/pseuds/Nesfweh
Summary: As they fly home after a successful mission, Poe and Finn find themselves without anything better to bet than the clothes off their backs. (Absolutely no ulterior motives, that's for sure.)Poe/Finn in the first chapter, Finn/Poe/Rey in the second.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	A Game With Stakes

Finn, Poe, and Rey were screaming.

“We’re alive!” Finn hollered into his headset, unable to believe what just happened.

Poe and Rey, side by side in the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon, were just as elated. “You bet your ass we are!” Poe yelled back, “That was a helluva shot!” 

“That was a helluva turn! Threading between those cannons to get us right next to the destroyer’s shield generator—”

“Wouldn’t have meant anything if you didn’t nail them with the proton torpedoes! We were playing with fire there—”

“Literally playing with fire,” added Rey, “I’ve never even heard of anybody crazy enough to attack a destroyer in the middle of atmospheric reentry—”

Poe gave her a light punch in the shoulder. “Well, the galaxy’s never seen anybody like us, buddy! You’re just as responsible for this as I am, you know.”

Finn leaned back in his chair, a lopsided and deservingly smug grin spreading across his face. “I am, aren’t I?”

Poe leaned into the comms. “I’m not always talking about you.” Still, he couldn’t keep the smile from his voice.

“Yeahhh,” said Finn, “but you kinda are, though.” 

Poe chuckled. “You better bet I’m going to be.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself. “If the two of you aren’t about to get a room, Rose is going to owe me some credits.”

“Introducing you to gambling was a bad idea,” replied Poe, not missing a beat.

“Oh, they had gambling on Jakku. Just not much worth gambling with or gambling on,” Rey fired back. “You’re much more entertaining.”

“Look, let’s just enjoy the moment.” Poe said, trying to wrangle control of the conversation despite the smile in his voice. “I’m sure they can deal with the crash landing, but we just marooned about two thousand First Order troops. That’s not just a win, that’s something people are going to rally behind.” 

Rey turned and punched Poe back in his arm. “Oh, you both deserve the praise. Mostly. I’m just saying, I’d split the credits with you if—” 

“Yeah, yeah,” said Poe, cutting her off. “We created a monster. Got it.” The Falcon soared up through the clouds, finally emerging from the upper atmosphere, the swirling blue horizon bending beneath them. “All right, we’re clear.”

“Ready for lightspeed?” asked Rey, her hand already on the controls.

Finn knitted his fingers behind his head and kicked his legs up on top of the gunner’s targeting system. “Punch it.”

Every distant point of light beneath him stretched and spun, the starlight unable to keep up with the falcon as it jumped to hyperspace.

Before long, Finn heard Poe’s boots echoing through the ship. “So,” he said, just loud enough for Finn to hear clearly, “when you’re done basking in the glory, are you ready to finish losing to me at Dejarik?”

That got Finn moving. “Funny words, coming from someone in your position. Weren’t you two pieces down?”

Poe was just sitting down and powering up the board when Finn entered the room. “That’s the thing, buddy. It isn’t always about firepower; it’s about positioning.” 

Finn gave him a skeptical look. “Mm-hm. I thought we just learned you need both of those.”

“Well, unlike flying, Holochess isn’t a team sport.”

“I —” Finn smiled. “You’re trying to get a rise out of me.” 

Poe raised his eyebrows, playful. “Is it working?” 

“Working well enough that I think we need to make this game a little more interesting,” said Finn, taking his seat. 

Poe nodded. “Credits?”

“With the resistance.”

“Ration bars?” 

Finn made a face. “How about something either of us actually want?” He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. “The Corellian brandy. It’s right underneath you, in the bench compartment.”

“No,” said Poe, getting out the brandy and two tall thin glasses, “we’re sharing this. Keeps the game interesting.”

Finn arched an eyebrow, a little smug. “Oh, is that so? And this has nothing to with the fact I’m beating you?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll match every drink you take.”

“Uh-huh.” Finn nodded, a little skepticism in his voice but playing along. “I’ll hold you to that. So, if not the brandy,” he gestured to Poe with empty hands, “what?”

Poe steepled his fingers beneath his chin. “Clothes?”

Finn cocked his head. “Never heard of strip Dejarik before.” 

Poe shrugged. “I just figured, you liked my jacket so much...”

“You don’t have anything better to bet with, do you.” Finn crossed his arms, a knowing smile tugging at the ends of his mouth. 

“Nope. And neither do you.”

“We could ask Rey to evaluate some scrap, use it as betting chips.”

“You don’t want that.”

It didn’t even take Finn a second. “I don’t want that. Clothes it is.”

Poe nodded, moving for the controls. “So, as I was saying earlier —”

“Positioning, yeah. I’m getting that,” said Finn, watching Poe’s holographic monster clobber his own. 

“Exactly,” Poe replied, vindicated. “I wish Rey could see this.”

“But she’s meditating.”

“Or reading the Jedi books.”

Finn nodded, not looking up from the board. “You ever check out what’s in those?”

“Nah, never. They sound impenetrable.”

“Pretty much, yeah. Unlike your defense.” Finn had forced Poe’s pieces into a position without retreat, where he’d have to give up his Kintan Strider or leave his weakened Grimtaash vulnerable to attack. Either way, it wasn’t good for him. 

“Huh. Positioning.” Poe scratched his chin. “He can be taught.”

“Says the man getting schooled,” came Finn’s reply. “Might as well take something off now — either way you play it, you’re losing a piece.”

Poe shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders. “Yeah, yeah.”

“And don’t think I forgot about the two earlier.” 

Poe stopped to give Finn a look, but complied. “Yeah, well, I got two of yours, too. You gonna pay up?”

Finn took a moment to reply; he was distracted. Poe was distracting. Though Finn knew his friend was in good shape — with what they’d been through together, he had to be — his muscles didn’t exactly announce themselves until he was lifting his shirt over his head. The motion drew Finn’s eyes across Poe’s body, from his toned arms to the curve of his pecs to his sculpted abdomen. His skin looked so soft to the touch, but firm and fit, and — 

“Finn? Buddy? You still with us?”

“Yeah, all good here,” said Finn, avoiding Poe’s eyes as he quickly shed his own jacket and shirt. Now it was Poe’s turn to drink in the sights. Finn was larger than he initially appeared, broad shouldered and barrel-chested, with biceps nearly the size of his head — and some damn fine hips, Poe had to note. 

“Poe? Come on now, don’t hurry me when it’s your turn.” 

“All right, all right.” Poe moved his Strider out of the way, reluctantly sacrificing the Grimtaash. He reached down to take off his boot. “But don’t blame me if you’re not ready for what comes next.

Several turns (and many shots of Corellian brandy) later, Poe was down to his underclothes, a single piece left on the board. “Okay. You were ready for what came next.” 

“What can I say,” said Finn, “I’m a fast learner. So, you’re forfeiting, right?”

Poe arched an eyebrow. “I still have my Strider, and unlike either of your pieces, it regenerates. Don’t act like you’ve got this all covered.”

Finn simply moved one of his pieces backwards, circling it around the board so that it was behind Poe’s Strider. “It’s funny you say that, because it looks like you’re pinned.”

Poe studied the board. Sure enough, he was stuck between both of Finn’s pieces, and retreating from either one would put him within attack range of the other. “When we get home, remind me to promote you.”

Finn narrowed his eyes, confused. “You can just do that?”

“If I can’t, the general can, and I’m sure she’ll understand.” Poe ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

Finn was unconvinced. “Because I beat you at Dejarik.”

“Because you’re great at thinking ahead, coordinating attacks from multiple angles, and getting a read on what people are actually planning,” Poe said matter-of-factly. He stretched his arms above his head. “Listen, buddy, you’ve got what it takes.”

“You’re just trying to distract me from the fact that I won,” said Finn, though he couldn’t help but smile a little. 

“What, are you in a hurry to get these?” Poe asked, pulling a pair of black trunks out from under the table. “Careful, that might start to look like fraternization.” 

“The resistance isn’t large enough to have rules about fraternization,” said Finn, his eyes darting downward briefly only to discover that Poe was still obscured by the Dejarik table. The disappointment stung. He stood up and began stretching his legs, not meeting Poe’s eyes.

“Convenient,” said Poe, “Considering what you look like you want to be doing.”

“Oh yeah?” said Finn, pausing as he realized he was in entirely unfamiliar territory, “and what’s that?”

“Okay, we both know where this is going.” Poe said, standing up. Finn’s eyes went straight to his cock, half-hard and swaying as Poe stepped forward. Like the rest of him, it was gorgeous.

And before he could realize what was happening, Poe kissed him. His stubble was rough against Finn’s face, but his lips were impossibly soft, and his tongue touched Finn’s own ever so briefly, and he could taste the brandy on Poe’s breath, and Finn never wanted to come up for air.

After what felt like an all-too-short eternity, Poe broke the kiss, leaving the two of them grinning at each other like idiots.

“Okay,” said Finn, so incredulous his voice came out an octave higher than normal. His eyes darted down to see Poe’s shaft prodding against his abdomen, so hard it was practically pointing at the sky. “Okay,” he repeated, trying to project some of the cocky confidence he had during the game. “Let’s do this.”

“Yeah, let’s.” Poe kneeled in front of Finn and began unfastening his belt. 

“So, uh, was this your goal from the start?” asked Finn, straining to keep his tone casual even as his cock throbbed in his pants. “Did you throw that game just to get a little dick?”

“My plan was to get _you_ naked,” Poe replied, “which I’m still working on. The game was all you, buddy. And also,” he paused to take in the sights as he finally freed Finn’s cock, “that’s not a little dick.”

It really wasn’t. Fully erect, Poe might have been a little longer than Finn, but Finn’s shaft was significantly thicker, more than an inch across. Poe stared intently, biting his lip as if he needed to restrain himself. 

“I don’t know how they do things out here,” said Finn, confidence returning quickly as he looked down at Poe’s expression, “but in the First Order, this is usually when the person on their knees starts sucking.”

“Well, out here,” said Poe, kissing the tip of Finn’s cock, “we like to build a little anticipation.”

“Oh, you’ve built anticipation, all right.” Poe’s tongue on the head of his cock was driving him wild. Finn ran his fingers through Poe’s hair — then made a fist, tugging his hair just enough to see if Poe liked it. “You built anticipation for the last hour. I think I’m done anticipating.”

“You gonna back those words up?” Poe looked up at him, a playful expression on his face. 

“Not if you keep talking like that,” Finn replied. “Now open wide.”

Poe obliged, and Finn thrust halfway into Poe’s mouth. Its wetness surrounded him, enveloped him, with pleasure from every direction as he thrust past Poe’s willing lips. 

Then came the tongue, feeling the length of him, caressing his cock. It moved up and down his shaft, right until he felt it find its destination, pressing up against the underside of the head where every little feeling was amplified. Each movement of Poe’s tongue felt electric, sending a shiver through him — and then Poe began to bob his head back and forth, slowly pulling back until the head of Finn’s cock met his lips, then quickly reversing course until Finn was half-buried in his mouth again.

Finn realized he was breathing heavy, and in fact had been for some time. He didn’t know if it had been a few seconds or a minute, sensation pushing every other thought out of his brain — except for the knowledge Poe was taking the lead again. That little spark of rivalry reminded Finn that two could play at this game.

“H-hey down there,” he said, steadying his voice so he didn’t pant through his words. He grabbed Poe’s hair again, and the pilot stopped moving beneath him, now idly licking the cock still in his mouth. “Hey now. You’re holding back. I bet you can take more, can’t you?”

Poe began to move his lips off of Finn’s cock, but Finn interrupted him. “No need to stop unless it’s to say no.” Poe continued licking. Finn grinned, his smile infectious and a little devious at the same time. “Poe, I’m gonna fuck your face now.”

Poe’s eyes went wide, but he kept licking. 

Good. 

Finn thrust with his hips into Poe’s mouth, holding him steady with his fist in his hair. Poe took him in deep, nearly two thirds of Finn’s cock stuffed into his mouth, past the widest point of its thickness. Next Finn pulled back, slowly, right to the edge of Poe’s lips. He waited a moment, turning Poe’s earlier words about anticipation against him; then he shoved his cock into Poe’s throat. 

It felt so damn good, and he needed more. He pulled back again, then pushed forward, then back, then forward, picking up speed as he rocked his hips. Finn found himself leaning back, looking at the ceiling as the pleasure overwhelmed him — but he corrected himself, making sure to look down and burn the image into his memory. He had to see every second of Poe, kneeling on the floor before him, taking his cock like he _needed_ it in him, letting Finn fuck his face and loving it. 

And for all the work Finn was putting in, Poe was matching it. Even as Finn picked up speed, Poe’s tongue continued to explore his length, to move around him, pausing only when Finn went so deep all of Poe’s concentration needed to be on taking him. As the cycle repeated, Poe worked his own cock idly, not focusing on it enough to cum but constantly pushing himself to that edge.

Finn didn’t know how long it took — minutes, seconds, he sure as hell wasn’t counting — but he could feel that he was coming up on his limit. He was so lost in sensation that he nearly forgot to warn Poe, nearly forgot to let go of his hair and pull back past those amazing lips and put his own fingers around his cock to finish. It didn’t matter. Even as he struggled to get the words out, managing “Poe, I, I’m,” Poe dove forward and took his cock all the way down his throat.

Finn came before Poe’s lips were even halfway down his shaft, overwhelmed by the warm and soft and wet feelings, the texture of Poe’s mouth caressing his length. He kept cumming, overstimulated, pushed past the brink, until not a drop was left.

Then he remembered what he was doing, and pulled out, letting Poe catch his breath. For a moment, Finn was worried, as the first thing Poe did was cough and clear his throat. That fear passed quickly.

“Better than the brandy,” said Poe, swallowing and licking his lips.

“Okay, now that’s a lie,” said Finn between breaths. He slumped against the Falcon’s bench, drained.

“Well, it’s hard to beat Correllian brandy’s flavor,” said Poe, rising to his feet, “but I’ve been waiting to do that for a year. So, at the _very_ least, it was more satisfying.” 

“Well,” replied Finn, trying to keep himself from smiling, “you are clearly the expert on satisfying.”

Poe laughed out loud. “Yeah, thanks, but I’m not quite satisfied, myself.” He turned around and began walking off. 

It took a few moments of staring at Poe’s ass as he walked away before Finn remembered to speak. “I can help with that, you know. The satisfying...thing. Satisfaction. That.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Poe said over his shoulder, “I’ve got plans.”

“That’s usually when we should be worried,” Finn called after him. Nonetheless, he didn’t move to get up, slouching into the bench behind the dejarik table instead. After all, he just had the best head of his life, and needed a bit to catch his breath. Whatever Poe was up to could wait. 

Over the course of the intervening minute, Finn eventually realized it probably wasn’t very polite to be naked in the middle of the Falcon _._ However, the only beds were next door to Rey’s own quarters, and her meditation sessions could (and did) take hours, so Finn managed to talk himself into continuing to sit on his ass and rest. It was more conscientious than fucking within earshot, at the very least.

Before he could put much more thought into it, Finn heard Poe approaching. He craned his neck around to get a good look; Poe was still very naked, which counted as a good look in Finn’s book. Though Finn was usually taller than his counterpart, right now he was about eye level with Poe’s cum gutters and loving it, watching his cock grow harder and harder as he arrived. There was a bottle of something in Poe’s hand, prompting some raised eyebrows; Finn didn’t say anything, but Poe felt he had to. 

“It’s berynseed oil,” he offered.

“Oh, I know what it is,” said Finn, sitting up straight. “I’m not clear on why it’s here, but I know what it is.”

Poe popped the cork. “Well, most of the lubricants on the Falcon are _for_ the Falcon, so —”

“So you’re improvising?” asked Finn. “With cooking oil?” 

“Hey, it has a lot of uses,” replied Poe, pouring a generous amount of it onto his hand, “including — no, wait, _especially_ — this.” 

“Especially?” The skepticism was clear in Finn’s tone, but he was transfixed as Poe rubbed his now rock-hard shaft with the oil, coating it completely.

“Yeah, it’s got that good tingle.” Poe got stepped closer to Finn, one knee between Finn’s splayed legs now. 

“That good tingle.” Finn blinked slowly. “I gotta say, you’re not really selling me on this.”

“What’s to sell?” Poe grinned, hooking his fingers under one of Finn’s ample thighs. “You’ve already bought it.” Poe pushed Finn’s leg up and back, pausing a moment to enjoy the view of his powerfully muscled legs and throbbing cock and spread asshole. Next, Poe hooked that leg over his own shoulder, yanking Finn onto his back as he did so. 

Finn steadied himself against the Dejarik table, knowing what came next. He felt a smooth, wet sensation at the opening of his ass and leaned into it, a ring of pleasure expanding then contracting around the head of Poe’s cock. “Huh,” said Finn. “It does have that good tingle.”

Poe began to move slowly, savoring the moment, the sensation of all around him, the low but pleasurable buzz of the oil, and especially his glans rubbing up against Finn’s inner walls. “First time with something like this?”

“With taking dick covered in berynseed oil, sure,” said Finn, “but otherwise, no. So none of that ‘taking it easy’ stuff, alright? Fuck me like you mean it.”

“Oh,” Poe breathed, looking down at Finn’s cock twitching on top of his abs, “I can do that.” He thrust forward, his cock suddenly another inch inside of Finn, then drew back before Finn had a chance to catch his breath. As soon as he completed the motion, he repeated it, each time hammering his cock in a little deeper, pushing Finn’s walls apart to make room. 

Poe was pistoning his hips just like Finn had, but he was also holding Finn’s leg to the side, spreading him wide as he moved. His free hand reached down and began to rub Finn’s cock, thumb on top of his foreskin moving up and down whenever he pushed his own cock in and out. He slammed into Finn again and again, not caring how loud he was. The only sound worth paying attention to was Finn’s own breathing, hard and heavy, a hint of a whimper every time Poe’s cock pressed into his prostate.

Letting go of Finn’s dick, he moved his hand up to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Poe pinched a nipple, and Finn’s breath hitched; he took that as a hint, twisting it on his next thrust. Finn’s body shuddered in pleasure against his own, unprepared for the spike of stimulation, unready for an assault on so many fronts. Poe’s cock was hilting inside Finn’s ass with every thrust now, contagious pleasure all around it as he moved. Finn’s expression was blissful, eyes rolling back in his head as the two of them moved in unison. 

He could feel his peak wasn’t far away, but Poe wasn’t ready to be done. Instead, he pulled out and stepped back. “Alright, buddy, turn over and spread that ass for me.” Finn complied instantly, too damn horny for backtalk, propping himself up on the Dejarik table with his elbows. Poe let the feeling in his cock recede a bit, buying himself more stamina by virtue of not immediately plunging back into Finn’s ass even though every fiber of his being screamed to be inside him again. Instead, he slapped one of Finn’s pert round asscheeks, forehand and backhand, before reaching underneath to grasp his friend’s cock. He felt the length of it, the girth of it, the veins against his palm. Then he began to pump it, savoring the sound of Finn’s quick inhale and the moans that came after.

“Poe, please—” that was all he had been waiting for. He pushed his cock back into Finn’s ass and drove it as deep as it could go in one thrust, making Finn moan in earnest. Instantly, he felt just as close to orgasm as he had been, but slowing down wasn’t an option. He just had to push harder, faster, take Finn as close as he could to his own breaking point before he — 

Cum erupted inside of Finn, hot and wet and amazing. Poe kept driving into Finn even as he came, committing to thrust into his partner until he could feel his seed on his hand. Finn’s voice wavered, not forming any words or moans but simply trembling as the feeling overtook him, as Poe slammed against his prostate and his own cock painted the dejarik table white. 

They both fell to the floor, exhausted, laughing as much as they could with what breath they had in their lungs. (Not much.)

The afterglow was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. "I felt something strange in the force," came Rey's voice, "not _bad_ strange, but definitely stra—"

"Rey," Finn said, still extremely naked, "we can explain."

Rey looked down at him, amused. "Just explain to Rose that she owes me those credits."


End file.
